<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>.социальное взаимодействие. by lemon_piece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291621">.социальное взаимодействие.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_piece/pseuds/lemon_piece'>lemon_piece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Songfic, alternative universe — no androids, and connor is student of academy, and cool hank, cyberlife is police academy, gavin his personal horror, hank his father, some awkward moments, some psychology, some weird plans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_piece/pseuds/lemon_piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Коннор никак не понимает Гэвина. Никак не может найти с ним общий язык. Со всеми нашёл, с ним — нет. В своём маленьком списке целей, где-то в закоулках мозга, он чётко прописывает: «Разобраться в отношениях с Гэвином Ридом».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed, human!Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>.социальное взаимодействие.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я, наконец, дописала её. Не знаю, что получилось, но от первоначального этапа я конкретно отошла. Надеюсь вам понравится. (Я на это очень надеюсь)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если бы Коннора спросили, какие эмоции он хотел бы ощущать при встрече с простым человеком, он бы ответил: точно, блять, не смущение вместе с яростью.</p><p>В полицейском участке лейтенант Андерсон, как и предупреждал несколько дней назад, передаёт его в руководство какого-то детектива Рида, которого пришлось искать по всему зданию. Сказать, что это обрадовало Коннора, значит не сказать ничего. После выпуска из Полицейской Академии готовишься к взаимодействию с опытным человеком, попадаешь к какому-то мудаку, который при первой же встрече начинает ржать. В прямом смысле. Это сразу сбивает с толку. Лучше бы он всё-таки согласился работать с Хэнком. И плевать, что они отец и сын, не родные, правда, но отец и сын. </p><p>Коннор с каким-то недоверием смотрит на Рида. Он всё ещё испытывает ярость и смущение, вкупе с непониманием. Первая встреча проходит не так удачно, как он того хотел. И, кажется, он вновь производит на людей двоякое впечатление: то ли человек, то ли машина.</p><p>Гэвин начинает что-то говорить, но Коннор не слушает. Пытается понять: какого чёрта его судьба решила так пошутить, что свела с каким-то ушлёпком, который мало того, что доёбывается до него по поводу внешности, так ещё и шефствует над ним. Ирония судьбы, по-другому не скажешь. «<i>Спасибо Хэнк… ты мне очень помог…</i>» — мысленно ворчит Коннор, смотря на детектива.</p><p>— Простите, но я не вижу ничего смешного, — Коннор поправляет галстук на шее, не зная куда деть руки. И уже тише, так, чтобы Рид не слышал, добавляет, что сработаться у них, видимо, не получится.</p><p>— Какого чёрта ты похож на машину? — детектив Рид фыркает. — Нет, серьёзно. Что с твоим лицом и голосом? Вас там что, роботами создавали? Киберлайф, боже, говорящее название просто. Передо мной стоит машина, присланная из Киберлайф. </p><p>— Если вы продолжите, я буду настроен вас ударить, <i>детектив</i>, — последнее слово Коннор проговаривает с нажимом, надеясь, что тот не будет продолжать свои мысли, что, наконец, перестанет смеяться. Коннор не любит слишком заносчивых людей. Пытался полюбить, но не вышло.</p><p>Они стоят в каком-то безлюдном коридорчике, по которому только изредка проходят полицейские. Коннор всё так же смотрит на Гэвина и старается держаться принципа «не налажай в первый день, чтобы для Хэнка не было причин вспоминать первые дни ржать над ними». И чёрт бы побрал этого детектива, который уже открыл свой сквернословный рот.</p><p>«<i>Этот коридор определённо будет местом преступления…</i>» — думает Коннор и уже вслух, сам того не замечая, произносит:</p><p>— Мне не будет жаль за это…</p><p>— Что ты сказал?</p><p>Коннор с размаху влепляет детективу Риду кулаком в челюсть и ухмыляется, поправляя галстук. Он чувствует облегчение и радость. Правда ударив своего шефа, но всё же. Однако даже такие моменты оставляют осадок, к которому Коннор сейчас не особо-то испытывает благодарность.</p><p>— Кажется, детектив, я предупреждал вас. Не стоит со мной так говорить.</p><p>С этого дня Коннор понимает, что его будут ждать совсем не яркие, а мрачные дни: рядом с ним на постоянной основе будет находиться Гэвин Рид, превращающий каждый день в пытку. Не то, чтобы Коннор был в ярости от всего этого, просто со временем это надоедает, превращается в одну большую детскую игру взрослых людей, не способных поладить между собой.</p><p>Коннор никак не понимает Гэвина. Никак не может найти с ним общий язык. Со всеми нашёл, с ним — нет. В своём маленьком списке целей, где-то в закоулках мозга, он чётко прописывает: «Разобраться в отношениях с Гэвином Ридом».</p><p> </p><p>— Я ошибся, когда назвал тебя машиной. Ты долбаёб, а не машина, Коннор, — Гэвин с ненавистью смотрит на своего «напарника». — Ты всё-таки под моим руководством, поэтому держи руки при себе, если хочешь остаться на своём рабочем месте.</p><p>— Это ничего не решает. И, я не поэтому прицепил вас к стулу, детектив. Вы ведёте себя, как мудак. Я поступаю с вами так же, — Коннор вздёргивает левую бровь и косится на покрасневшую щеку детектива. Что поделать: когда Коннор подходил к нему сзади, чтобы зацепить наручники, Гэвин почему-то резко развернулся и начал протестовать. За это и получил. — Понимаете ли, мы с вами полгода не ладим. А мне хочется нормального общения…</p><p>— У тебя что, проблемы с социальным взаимодействием? Ну, так поговори со своим старпёром. Мне от общения с тобой не будет никакой пользы.</p><p>— Возможно. Но это не отменяет того факта, что вы ведёте себя, как мудак. Хотя знаете, с таким агрессивным отношением, вы напоминаете мне одного моего друга…</p><p>— Правда? — Гэвин усмехается в своей привычной манере и наклоняет голову.</p><p>— Он латентный гей…</p><p>Гэвин мгновенно меняется в лице и дёргается на стуле, пытаясь развязаться и опрокинуть Коннора. Избить до потери пульса, чтобы он не смог даже встать. Коннор хмурится и, придвигая стул к Гэвину, садится рядом, но на таком расстоянии, чтобы тот не достал его, даже если бы решил ударить лбом по лбу. Парень внимательно вглядывается в лицо Рида. Разглядывает шрам на носу и протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до него. Неровная полоса, проходящая почти по всему носу. Этот шрам похож на своего хозяина. Такой же заметный. Его не свести, он будет напоминать о своём присутствии каждый раз, как только попадёт в поле зрения.</p><p>— Мне вот интересно, <i>ты</i>, — он мягко проводит подушечками пальцев по шраму, смотря прямо в глаза Гэвина, чуть приподнимая локоть, — когда-нибудь задумывался о том, какое впечатление произвёл на меня в первый день?</p><p>— На кой-хер мне это нужно?</p><p>Коннор убирает ладонь и наблюдает за сменой эмоций Рида. <i>Анализирует его поведение словно машина</i>. Всё-таки к обучению своих студентов академия подходит серьёзно.</p><p>— Мне было неловко, что ты засмеялся. Мне ужасно хотелось врезать тебе тогда. Я был зол. Но сейчас, мне просто интересно за тобой наблюдать. Ты вроде и мудак, но и нет. Какое-то противоречивое существо. В одно время ты до жути раздражаешь, в другое вызываешь желание узнать тебя получше.</p><p>— И ты приковал меня наручниками к стулу, чтобы поговорить о моём поведении? — Рид вскидывает бровь и пытается достать стул Коннора ногой. Надеется, что удастся спихнуть его на пол, найти ключ и уйти. — Извини, но, думаю, стоит держать свои пошлые мысли при себе.</p><p>Коннор удивлённо смотрит на медленно тянущуюся к его стулу ногу Гэвина и придвигает стул ещё ближе, обхватывает его ноги своими, не давая возможности пошевелиться. Он наклоняется вперёд, проводя ладонями по шее Рида, словно заставляя расслабиться, и продолжает говорить:</p><p>— Ты слишком странный человек, Гэвин. Ты сбиваешь моё представление о нормальном общении полностью.</p><p>Детектив молчит и настороженно наблюдает за руками. Продолжает молиться, чтобы этот придурок больше ничего не сделал. И, когда вторая рука Коннора оказывается на его колене, правда, по чистой случайности, он раздражается ещё сильнее.</p><p>— Слушай сюда, ты…</p><p>— Я слушаю… я внимательно слушаю, <i>детектив</i>…</p><p>Коннор, притягивая Гэвина за воротник кожаной куртки, смотрит на его губы и снова сводит брови к переносице.</p><p>— Твоё сердце слишком часто бьётся, — медленно протягивает Андерсон. — Ты боишься?</p><p>— Завались, <i>жестянка</i>… просто завались и отъебись…</p><p>— Если бы ты хотел, ты бы ударил меня прямо сейчас, я тебя не совсем понимаю…</p><p>Коннор наклоняется всё ближе, всё так же не отводя глаз.</p><p>Сердце Гэвина безостановочно пытается пробить грудную клетку.</p><p>— Только вот… — Рид отстранённо слышит металлический щелчок, — ты слегка доверчив, Гэвин. Возможно, это и есть причина твоей агрессии: ты боишься доверять, боясь, что тебя оставят снова.</p><p>Коннор резко поднимается, словно поняв что-то, и, стараясь не запнуться за что-нибудь, убегает. Слышит в догонку матерные слова и угрозы, которые бросает Рид, следуя за ним с всё ещё красным от ярости лицом. Если бы у Коннора был диод или любой другой прибор, выражающий эмоции, он бы точно горел красным.</p><p>— Остановись, уёбок! Стой, сука! Я тебе говорю! Коннор Андерсон, мать твою!</p><p>Коннор пролетает последние четыре ступеньки и падает на колени, чувствуя, что бежать дальше уже поздно: за ним, всего лишь в паре метров, слышатся чужие скорые шаги. Он переворачивается на спину и приподнимается на локтях, пытаясь унять дрожь во всём теле и тупую ноющую боль в ушибленных коленках. Он видит растрёпанного и злого Гэвина, несущегося на него так, что, казалось, будто бы несколько минут назад произошло нечто ужасное, нежели простая шутка. <i>Простая шутка, вышедшая из-под контроля.</i></p><p>— Успокойся, Гэвин, — с придыханием говорит Коннор, смотря на тянущиеся к нему руки детектива. — Это просто шутка. Я просто хотел…</p><p>— Ты всё ещё под моим контролем, щенок…</p><p>— Да, определённо, я ваш. Я весь ваш, детектив…</p><p>Коннор никогда не задумывается о двусмысленности сказанных им слов. <i>Никогда</i>. Он просто говорит то, что должен, по его мнению, сказать, не заботясь о том, что его поймут совершенно не так.</p><p>Гэвин, сначала вскинув бровь и после с большим запозданием поняв, что именно имел в виду Коннор, отходит, но, запнувшись за его ногу, неуклюже валится на пол.</p><p>— Как-то вы неаккуратны с собой, детектив…</p><p>Коннор протягивает Риду ладонь, но тот с каким-то обреченным видом продолжает лежать на холодном бетонном полу. Коннор чувствует на себе беглый взгляд и убирает руку, понимая, что принимать помощь он не собирается.</p><p>— Так и будешь лежать? Может встанешь? — Андерсон смотрит на него сверху вниз. В голове всё ещё продолжают вертеться мысли насчёт непостоянности настроения Рида, из-за которого он никак не может понять его сраный характер. Никак не может найти общий язык. — Хорошо. Я не буду больше <i>так</i> шутить. Может попробуем поговорить. Обсудим всё?</p><p>— Пошёл нахуй.</p><p>— Пора перестать быть таким грубым. В участке защищаться не от кого.</p><p>Коннор продолжает смотреть на него, до тех пор, пока тот не садится на колени и не обхватывает его лицо ладонями. Возможно, его же шутка обернётся против него и Гэвин всё-таки врежет ему. И, если врежет, то за дело.</p><p>— <i>Мне — есть</i>.</p><p>Гэвин целует настойчиво, слишком резко и грубо, потому что по-другому не может. Держит Коннора слишком близко и крепко, пока тот не перестаёт вырываться. Он чувствует чужое сердцебиение и сбившееся дыхание. Понимает, что нужно остановиться и отодвигается. В его глазах Коннор видит совершенно другого Рида. Более <i>человечного</i>, <i>живого</i>, <i>боящегося</i>.</p><p>— От кого? — тихо спрашивает Коннор, удивлённо поднимая на него взгляд.</p><p>— От тебя, ушлёпок. Ты единственный, кто пытается узнать меня настоящего. А я этого не хочу.</p><p>Гэвин поднимается с пола, смотря Коннору в глаза. Что-то в его взгляде показывало, что он собирается оставить всё как было. Что ничего из этого не происходило. Может, для Коннора это и не имело значения, но только не для Рида.</p><p>— Скажешь кому-нибудь, я пристрелю тебя при первой же возможности.</p><p>Коннор озадаченно опустил взгляд, испытывая какое-то терзание в душе. Ему определённо не стоило делать это <i>настолько жестоко</i>.</p><p>— Вот же… — Хэнк, похоже, всё знал, когда давал этот чёртов совет, прицепить его наручниками к стулу. — Чёрт бы побрал этого старика…</p><p>Гэвин бормочет что-то непонятое и разворачивается, чтобы уйти, в то время как Коннор, продолжая думать о своём провале, поднимается с пола. Его мысли вертятся вокруг одного: <i>Гэвин, мать его, Рид</i>. «<i>Чертовски глупо было так поступать…</i>»</p><p>Коннор был прав, он ведёт себя как машина. Не задумывается о некоторых последствиях. Действует так, как считает должным и правильным.</p><p>— Я извиняюсь, что так поступил и… надеюсь, я не задел твоих чувств…</p><p>— Их уже давно нет. И да, я всё ещё ненавижу тебя, уёбок… — Коннор не улавливает ничего враждебного в его интонации и, наконец, понимает, что по-другому общаться Гэвин просто <i>не привык</i>.</p><p>— Для тебя он что-то да и значил… получается, что ты что-то ко мне испытываешь.</p><p>— Ты на самом деле грёбаная машина, у которой нет никаких чувств, — Гэвин раздражённо разворачивается на месте и, непроизвольно хлопнув дверью, уходит, оставляя Коннора наедине со своими мыслями.</p><p>— Он так злится? — Коннор заинтересованно наклоняет голову в бок и, пожимая плечами на очередное прозвище, уходит домой, где Хэнк снова даёт ему пару советов.</p><p> </p><p>На следующее утро, пытаясь извиниться, Коннор ставит на стол Гэвина два стаканчика кофе: один для себя, второй для него. Он видит его недоумевающий взгляд. Понимает, что всё-таки Хэнк был прав: этот придурок так просто из участка его не отпустит. Будет злиться, но держать при себе.</p><p>— Я тут подумал… может нам стоит заново познакомиться? — Коннор слегка пожимает плечами и садится рядом. — Те шесть месяцев были сплошным адом.</p><p>— Как и прошлая ночь. Выкинешь подобное ещё раз, сверну шею нахуй. Понял? — Гэвин смотрит на него с некой снисходительностью, но принимает стаканчик.</p><p>— Да, как и прошлая ночь. Но… она тебе понравилась. Так что… моё имя Коннор. Я прислан из Киберлайф.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>